


Android 21's New Master

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Android 21 has a new master due to her programming being redone, and she does her best to make him happy.





	Android 21's New Master

Standing next to a windowsill like she was, Android 21 couldn’t help but smile and flick her tail from side to side as she brought her left hand to her head and used her elbow to rest against the actual frame. Swinging her hips along with her tail, the pink-skinned woman didn’t mind the fact that her baggy white pants were nearly slipping off of her hips as she went from side to side, her blue eyes locked out the window and into the now empty town that was before her. “Man, that was delicious. Thank you, Master!~”

 

The white-haired woman turned her head to the side to look at the man that was sitting on his bed beside her, her breasts showing a very ample amount of cleavage in her black top as she kept her eyes locked on his. “It was such a wonderful idea for you to let me eat the town to my heart’s content! No one was really as delicious as you ever are, but it was still a treat to get to eat so much!” Android 21 suddenly turned her body to face the man that she referred to as Master, slowly and teasingly licking her lips as her tail continued to sway back and forth in the air. Deep down, the woman knew the kind of man that he was, having somehow gotten into Red Ribbon’s systems and hacked every file inside of the woman’s software, even going as far as to rewrite the original files to keep her tame without doing anything about her memory before she became the head researcher. However, that didn’t make her any less happy to treat the man like he was her entire world, even though with the rate she was eating people, he was more than likely going to end up that way.

 

“It was such a wonderful idea, Master! Just another one of many, after all.~” The white-haired woman smiled and slowly turned herself back around, seeing a pink figure flash by in the distance. “Oh... That’s one of the copies you made of me, isn’t it?” The android’s voice was high pitched and a bit cheerful as the figure darted off in the direction away from her and her master, happy to know that she’d be able to be alone with him for awhile. “Ah… I really do love this new life I have with you, Master. You know that? Every waking moment that I can spend with you is an eternity of utter joy for me. Especially when you let me be a little naughty in the process.~” The pink-skinned woman reached her tail out and lightly teased the man’s cock with her tail as she stayed looking out of the window, lightly chewing on her lower lip as she did so.

 

Turning back to face the man, slowly pulling her tail away from his crotch, a smile grows on her lips. One that shows exactly what’s on her mind as she places her soft hands on either side of his hips, leaning down and stealing a loving and passionate kiss from his lips. “I want my master to focus on me and only me right now. No need to think about any fuddy duddy things like the town, right? You’re here with me, after all.~”  Getting closer to the man’s ear and aggressively pressing her large breasts against his own, the woman couldn’t help but giggle a bit seductively and excitedly in her ear. “Just think of all the ‘me’s you're going to have soon, Master… All the pink, gorgeous, voluptuous bodies that are going to all crave you.~” With another giggle, 21 gently nipped at the man’s ear, gasping quietly as she felt his hard cock press against her stomach through his pants. “Oh my goodness! Such a naughty man you are…. And toward such a good girl like me.~”  
  
The white-haired woman paused suddenly, tilting her head to the side with a slightly deranged look in her eyes. “I am a good girl, aren’t I, Master? I do everything you say and treat your word like the law it’s meant to be…” The deranged look slowly faded as she internally convinced herself that she was due to the fact that his cock was still hard in his clothing and pressing against her stomach. “I have to be… With all the pink, busty sluts I’m making for you just to listen to your every word and cheer for you. I have to be the best girl you’ve ever met!~” For a moment, there was almost an innocent and playful tone in the woman’s voice, but only for a moment.

 

Once that moment was gone, she quickly dropped down to her knees on the side of the bed slowly rubbed her hand along the clear bulge in his clothing. “Think about all the cute and plump ass cheeks that can bounce in your face day in and day out… All the mouths that will attentively love your cock every time you ask for it. And even all the tight pussies that are ready to be filled with your delicious cum day in and day out when you want to creampie me.~” Android 21 smirked and leaned her head forward enough to drag her long tongue along the man’s clothed shaft, watching him squirm under her. “It feels good, doesn’t it, Master? I bet it’d feel even better if you let me play with your cock!”

 

Without waiting for permission from the man she adored so much, the tailed woman leaned back and licked her lips. There was no hesitation before she pulled the man’s pants down to his knees, gasping happily as his hard cock slapped her in the face hard enough to bounce just once. “Oh, Master!~” The overly giddy and ecstatic tone in her voice filled the man’s ears and sounded as sweet as sugar, even with her bright smile and her tongue slowly leaving her lips to coil around the thick shaft. “It’s always so big! I wonder how much you’ve saved for me this time!~”  
  
“To think that, before me, some little bitch thought she’d be able to handle a monstrous cock like this…. It’s almost pathetic.” The pink-skinned woman looked up to her master’s face without moving his cock, letting it rest on her features as she slowly wrapped her hand around his shaft, beginning to stroke it. “No one deserves you. Everyone else on this planet deserves to just be food.” Dragging her tongue along the underside of his shaft, Android 21 playfully smacks her tail against the floor, listening to the thud it made as a result. “I promise you, Master, that I won’t stop until each and every person who thinks they deserve to live on the same planet as you is turned into food for us to eat.”   
  
However, when she felt the man grab the top of her head and adjust her so her lips were at the tip of his cock, Android 21 couldn’t help but smile and nod, instantly getting the silent message. “Of course, Master! You always treat your good girl so well!~” She didn’t hesitate before letting her long tongue slither out of her mouth and slowly coil around the length of his shaft, the muscle moving back and forth like a spring to simulate a blowjob. Bringing both of her hands to her lap, the white-haired android incidentally squeezed her breasts between her arms, making them look larger than they were a moment ago, a giddy laugh leaving her lips. The tailed woman slowly pulled her tongue away from the man’s shaft and dragged it along her face as she moved down to his base, wrapping her hand around the middle of it as she wrapped her lips around his heavy balls. “Mmm. They’re always so full, aren’t they?”

 

“Let your pink and busty slut of an android empty your balls for you, Master. They must be so heavy from being so full, after all.” Dragging her tongue along the underside of the man’s shaft until she reached the tip, the android happily and eagerly licked the man’s shaft like a lollipop, focusing on the tip and twirling her tongue around it like it was just another sweet snack for her. Of course, she didn’t bother to bite down on it as her long tongue wrapped just under the tip once, teasingly squeezing it with a giggle before slithering along the top side of his length.

 

It was an incredible feeling to be able to please her master like this, hearing him moan and groan quietly for her over and over again, even being able to feel him twitch from her touch if he paid attention to certain areas. It made the pink-skinned woman shudder with pure glee as she sat on her knees, keeping her breasts between her arms. Android 21 wondered if she should remove her top and make things more pleasant for her master, decided against it as she leaned back down and wrapped her lip around his heavy balls, playfully and energetically sucking on them. With a satisfying pop each and every time she pulled back enough to let the heavy orbs leave her mouth, the android continued to look into the man’s eyes, obsessiveness and slight possession in her gaze as she stayed silent.

 

Even going as far as to stroke the left side of his shaft as quickly as she could while loving kissing the right, wrapping her lips around it and dragging her tongue along what she could, the blue-eyed woman didn’t falter in her gaze. “Once I’m done cleaning up the trash of this world, everything is going to belong to you, Master. Just like it should!~” Back and forth she moved her head, starting to swap sides every so often to try and mix things up.

 

At one point, Android 21 pulled back entirely and dove back down at a rapid pace, dragging her tongue along every inch of the massive shaft before playing with the man’s balls and letting his length rest on her face. “You’re going to feed me soon, right, Master? I can’t wait to get a taste of your delicious cum again!” There was a sense of excitement and urgency in her actions as she stayed near the man’s hefty balls, humming happily as she continued to use her mouth to play with them, her tongue moving up and wrapping around the base of his cock. “Please feed your slutty android, Master! She was a good girl, wasn’t she?~” Of course, the white-haired android knew that she was, just saying it to try and push her master as close to his orgasm as she could.

 

Though, the moment she felt him throbbing against her tongue, the overly-affectionate android pulled herself back and happily stroked his shaft as quickly as she was able to, opening her mouth and gently pulling on the corner of her lips with one hand. “Feed meh!~” The look of pure joy on her face was one that no man would ever be able to ignore, which only proved to be in her favor when her master sounded off with a grunt, rope after rope of thick and potent seed flying from his shaft and painting her face in his cum. A soft and elated gasp left the woman as she was able to catch a small amount of it on her tongue, letting her mouth snap closed before swallowing it down and whining in place from the delicious treat. “Thank you, Master!~”

 

Pushing forward, the blue-eyed woman didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around the man’s shaft and bob her head along his shaft. It didn’t matter to her that he had just cum, she wasn’t trying to get any more at this moment. What mattered in her mind was making sure that the man she adored was clean before they moved on to anything else, and that meant swirling her tongue around every inch of his shaft and making sure that every drop of cum and sweat was cleaned off his member.

 

Pulling her lips off of the man’s cock with a quiet little popping sound, Android 21 groaned in joy as she dragged her tongue along the side of his shaft until she reached his heavy balls. The woman quickly and eagerly dragged her tongue along every inch of the orbs that she could, doing her best to give them a good spit shine without saying a word to her Master. Her duty at this moment was no to be cute, it was not to be loving, and it was not to be his slut. At this moment, the only thing on her mind was to make sure that the man was clean. Which she did with utter enjoyment as she pulled back and looked the man in the eyes, gliding her tongue along the underside of his thick shaft.

 

A soft chuckle left the white-haired woman’s lips as she wrapped them around his member once again, diving back down to his base and keeping herself there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his cock in her throat as she sat there. Closing her eyes, she slowly pulled herself back up, making sure to drag her tongue and clean everything from off of his shaft, using her lips to catch any saliva she might be leaving behind otherwise. When she finally reached the top, the pink-skinned woman gave the head of her Master’s shaft a loving kiss before looking into his eyes once again. “All clean for me master!~”

 

However, much like the slut she was when he was around, the white-haired woman couldn’t stay still for long, whining as she wanted to lean forward and enraptured his cock with her soft lips once again. “But you’re still so hard, Master… That’s not fair, teasing me with such a perfect treat while I’m supposed to be cleaning you… Or maybe!” The woman flicked her tail on the ground once again, a smile coming to her lips. “Maybe you want me to be a dirty little slut for you, cleaning you only to make you dirty again. Just for me to clean you when we’re done. That does seem like something a man of your caliber would come up with.”

 

Shrugging her shoulders, the woman swirled her tongue along the tip of the man’s shaft once again. “Well, no matter. As a woman of my caliber, I have to prove that I can go above and beyond for my master, giving him the best treatment possible while making him as happy as I can! Like always being there for him to keep his dick clean!~” Android 21 pulled her head back and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and dove back down, immediately wrapping her lips around the man’s hard cock and not hesitating to begin to bob her head.

 

Going from worshipping his cock to cleaning it and then to sucking it, the tailed woman clearly had a favorite thing she liked to do when it came to making her master happy. Maybe it had to do with her fascination for sweets and eating, not that it really mattered to her as long as the man who she had been reprogrammed to see as her entire world smiled to her and stayed happy. Swaying her hips from left to right in an almost slow and hypnotic manner, the blue-eyed woman smiled around the thick shaft as she bobbed her head just a little bit faster. Continuing to suck away on the man’s thick shaft, keeping her head moving and her eyes locked on his own, Android 21 reached back behind herself and pulled on the waist of her baggy pants, forcing them over her plump and pink ass as it stayed swaying, never breaking her rhythm in the process.

 

Lifting her hips up as far as she could and getting off of her knees, the white-haired woman kept her mouth happily wrapped around the man’s shaft, letting her tongue do all the work now as she was bent over and letting her clothing fall to the floor. A soft whimper left her throat as she showed off a tiny pair of white panties that was barely anything more than a thong compared to her rear end, hoping her Master enjoyed the sight of them. However, when she saw him gesture back down toward the floor, Android 21 quickly dropped back down to her knees, bobbing her head yet again and making sure to sway her hips from side to side again.

 

Every motion she made was something that she wanted to be proud of, that she wanted the man who was her whole world to notice and appreciate. When she reached the base of her Master’s massive cock, the tailed woman raised her rear end up as much as she could to give him a bit of a show. Of course, in the process, Android 21 did her best to make coil her tongue around his shaft and move the coil back and forth without having to move her head, wanting the man to stay inside of her throat as she worked him over. Deep down, she really wanted to get a good taste of the cum that had painted her face a short bit again, but she was a patient girl when it came to her Master, so there was no reason for her to rush.

 

Fortunately, she was easily doted on by the feeling of her master’s head coming to the top of her head and keeping her in place, his groans quiet but easily heard by her and encouraging her to move faster. Pulling back off of his member and wrapped her tongue around his shaft from the side, the white-haired woman moved her head along his length to try and get him off in a creative way. It meant everything to her to hear his moans and every time her tongue moved along another inch of his cock, that’s exactly what she got for her service. Of course, she wasn’t going to stop until he came whether he moaned for her or not, but it still made her happy to hear his sounds.

 

That’s when she made her way back to the head of his length and looked him in the eyes. “Does Master want to cum in his good girl’s throat? To fill it with his seed and give her a delicious meal yet again? He was so mean to not let her get a good taste of the last load…” Android 21 faked a playful pout before diving back down and forcing the man into her throat right away, the linings of her throat sputtering and trembling around the massive thing this time. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she felt the man throb against the back of her throat like he was going to cum. There was no way she was going to let herself be denied her delicious treat yet again, quickly pulling back and getting ready to push back down. However, she immediately found her mouth being filled with the man’s overly sweet seed, rope after rope of her most favorite treat flooding her mouth and causing her cheeks to puff out.

 

Over and over again, the android swallowed down as much as she could, audibly gulping down every drop as it continued to fill her mouth. She didn’t know how long he was going to cum and she didn’t care, just being the good slut she was and drinking it all down until he pulled back and let his cock slip from between her lips. Even after that, Android 21 continued to swallow down what had stuck to her throat and what was on her tongue, opening her mouth to show him that it was empty. “Aaaa.~”

 

A soft giggle left the white-haired woman as she rose to her feet, seeing her Master’s cock stay hard for her. “I wonder just what Master has in mind for me to do now that he’s fed me… Oh! Maybe he’ll let me sleep and tend to him again once I wake up!” The woman nearly bounced in place as her tailed swished playfully through the air. “Or maybe… I should go out for now and give Master his privacy. I know how important that is to him, after all.~” Bowing a kiss to the man, the blue-eyed android turned from the room and left, seeing another pink figure in the distance flying through the air and toward her and her master.

  
Quickly turning back around, the white-haired woman crawled onto the man’s bed and watched him lift his head up and gesture behind it like he needed a pillow. The blue-eyed android wasted no time in crawling behind him and putting her soft and pink rear end right behind his head, whining and almost squealing in joy as he laid his head back against her ass cheek. “Mmm. You love using my body as a pillow, don’t you? Such a naughty man for wanting my ass so much without fucking it.~” Of course, she was expecting the red-eyed version of her to walk into the room, still playfully gasping when she did.

 

Without any hesitation, the red-eyed version of Android 21 dropped down to her knees and wrapped her breasts around the man’s cock. She quickly pumped her chest up and down along his shaft without bothering to take off her top. “All of us are here to serve you, Master.~” A soft giggle left her voice as she could already feel him starting to throb inside of her cleavage. “You’re such a smart man for making us like this, having all of us serve you and make an army of clones every time you let us eat a town.”  
  
“Of course he is! Such a wonderful and powerful man to let us get away with it just because he loves our bodies. He lets us be his good sluts and always gives us what we want in return for obeying him.~” The blue-eyed android shook her rear end a bit to earn a soft groan of appreciation from the man, licking her lips from the sound that left him. “You love it that way, though, don’t you, Master? You made this happen, after all.~”   


“We’re all here just to serve him. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The red-eyed Android 21 leaned down and wrapped her lips around the head of her Master’s cock, smiling and swirling her tongue around his shaft as he continued to throb and twitch between her breasts. Just like with the other android, she was here to serve her master. To make him feel good and to soak up as much of his cum as she possibly could while doting him and loving him through and through. However, hearing her own voice cheer for the man to cum was an odd sensation, especially since the source wasn’t from her own lips, but from the lips of the blue-eyed version of herself.

 

Bobbing her head up and down, the woman gasped as she felt the man’s head grab the top of her head and yank her away from his shaft. “M-Master…?” Both of the pink-skinned androids nearly froze as the man panted and waved his hand from side to side, silently telling the one with her tits wrapped around his dick to slow down and not use her mouth. “O-Oh… Of course, Master.” A smile slowly came to the red-eyed woman’s lips as she started moving her chest up and down in exaggerated motions, earning much more appreciative moans and groans from the man that was her entire world. Though, as she looked over toward the blue-eyed version of herself, the two shared a delightfully twisted smile as an idea came to both of the minds.

 

Moving her chest up and down, the red-eyed version of the woman gasped happily as she watched and felt the man suddenly cum. Rope after rope of cum flying in the air and painting her chin as well as heavily covering the top of her chest with his seed. She relished in the feeling of his hot cum painting her skin and leaving her a mess, happily grabbing the underside of her breasts and lifting them off the man’s cock. “Look at the mess you’ve made me, Master! Though, I can see you have a taste for making us a mess judging by her face.~” The red-eyed Android 21 stuck her tongue out at her blue-eyed counterpart for a moment, the two of them giggling at each other. “Well… What do you say you get down here and we give our Master one more round of fun? I’m sure he’ll love it.~”  
  
The blue-eyed android nodded and crawled off the bed, getting onto her hands and knees beside the other version of herself before licking a small amount of cum from her chest. “You’re such a mess, Sister. Maybe we should get another one in here to help clean you up?~” Dragging her tongue along the red-eyed android’s chest and collected as much cum as she was able to, gasping happily as her counterpart grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. The two versions of Android 21 happily swapped their Master’s cum back and forth between each other before a third one suddenly burst into the room, this one having one red eye and one blue eye to indicate another difference between them all. “Well, that was fast…” The red-eyed and blue-eyed versions of the white-haired woman pouted as their third sister headed over to the bed and immediately dropped down to her knees, sticking her plump rear end into the air for her master to see that she wasn’t wearing any panties underneath her pants.   
  
“Well, someone mentioned a third, and here I am… Don’t complain because I wanted a treat from our Master.~” The third sister stuck her tongue out and was playfully flicked by the other two, all three of them getting in the same position and swaying their hips from right to left in a hypnotic unison. “One has cum on her face, the other has cum on her tits, the third wants cum on her ass, Master!~”   
  
It was almost begging as the three of them moved in unison, just enjoying the sounds of the man who was their world stroking his shaft to the sight of their three supple asses moving in front of him. The original couldn’t believe that all she had to do was think about one of the others showing up and this was going to happen from it, a lustful smile on her lips either way as the three began to chant in unison. “Paint me. Paint me. Paint me. Paint me.~” Their sweet voices filled the room and most of the house as they only got louder and louder, slowly going from begging for their treat to demanding it as they all reached into their clothing and pulled whatever they were wearing down to uncover their supple rears for the man.

 

After a moment, all three of them stopped chanting and began to purposefully get off rhythm with each other. The blue-eyed version bit her lower lip to try and keep quiet as she began to move her fat ass up and down in the air, as if she was trying to bounce on a cock that just wasn’t there. The red-eyed version, on the other hand, continued to sway from side to side but at a faster pace, moaning quietly as she reached under her body and began teasing her dripping pussy with her fingers, wishing her master could fuck her but knowing why he wasn’t. Of course, the third version with the mixed eyes stayed pace, happily humming to herself and gently bumping her ass with that of her red-eyed ‘sister’.  
  
“We love you, Master.~” They all cheered in unison, just at the perfect moment to feel his hot cum paint all of their ass cheeks, coating their soft skin in his seed and causing him to fall back on the bed and close his eyes. The red-eyed and blue-eyed versions of Android 21 shared another happy look with each other before meeting for a passionate and unneeded kiss that was merely to put on a show they thought their master would enjoy.

 

The version of the white-haired woman with a mixture of the two eye colors got up and went to crawl on the bed, sighing as she realized her master had fallen asleep from all the pleasure the other two had given him. “Well… I’ll get my play time later. For now, I should go eat while I can!~” Bouncing with her step as she skipped out of the room, the third version didn’t bother to clean her ass of the cum as she made her way through their home. She was happy and slightly annoyed to see so many versions of herself, some of them simply eating in the kitchen while others spared outside in the field and even more surrounded the home just to be near their Master. “There’s so many of us… At this rate, I’m going to have so many sisters that I won’t be able to have time with my Master anymore…”  
  
Back in the room, the original duo stopped their frenzied kisses and rose to their feet before seeing that their master had fallen asleep on the bed. “Should we cuddle with him while he sleeps? We’re just his property after all…”   
  
“Does that really matter?” The blue-eyed android smirked and crawled into the bed, humming to herself as her sister joined her in the bed with the man. “I’m enjoying our new life with this man too much to care about that.”


End file.
